


this is beautiful.

by MelissaMalfoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And Izzy pining after Raphael, Asexual Character, Canon Asexual Character, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literally just Raphael pining after Izzy tbh, POV Raphael Santiago, Pining, Raphael Santiago Has Feelings, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMalfoy/pseuds/MelissaMalfoy
Summary: Raphael und Izzy verbringen die Nacht im Central Park. Eigentlich Fluff without plot.





	this is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaalso, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich etwas schreibe und es tatsächlich beende. Pls be nice.

Hey, get your things, it's time to go

„Wir müssen los.“  
Nie habe ich Worte so gehasst. Das letzte, was ich will, ist jetzt zu gehen. Alles in mir schreit danach, einfach sitzen zu bleiben, hier, mit Isabelles Kopf in meinem Schoß gebettet. Ich streiche durch ihr seidenweiches Haar und kann mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als sie ihre Nase kräuselt.  
„Ich wünschte, die Nacht wäre länger“, seufzt sie. Widerwillig setzt sie sich auf und fängt meinen Blick ein. Ich verliere mich in ihren Augen. Ihren schönen, schönen Augen. Sie lässt mich so tief blicken, dass ich das Gefühl habe, zu fallen, und doch fürchte ich mich nicht. Ewig könnte ich in ihre Augen sehen. Eine weiche Hand auf meiner Wange reißt mich aus meinem Bann. Ich schließe meine Augen und lehne mich der streichelnden Hand entgegen.  
„Vielleicht… Wenn wir noch 5 Minuten…“, murmele ich heiser. Ich würde alles geben für weitere 5 Minuten mit ihr. 5 Minuten, in denen ich mich frei und zugleich geborgen wie nie fühlen würde. 5 Minuten, in denen wir unser Schicksal, unsere Natur, ausblenden und einfach wir selbst sein könnten.  
„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht, Raphael“, sagt Isabelle leise, als hätte sie Angst, diese Ruhe, dieser Friede würde gebrochen werden, würde sie ihre Stimme anheben. „Bald geht die Sonne auf.“  
Nach meiner Verwandlung habe ich die Sonne unbändig gehasst, doch mit den Jahren habe ich mir eine Art Resignation angeeignet. Wenn man Jahre kein Sonnenlicht sieht, hört man irgendwann auf, sich danach zu sehnen. Doch seit ich Isabelle begegnet bin, spürte ich den alten Hass in immer kürzer werdenden Abständen wieder aufflammen. Ich will doch nur meinen Tag mit der einen verbringen, die mir alles bedeutet, mit ihr Hand in Hand durch die Stadt laufen, sehen, wie Sonnenstrahlen ihr wunderschönes Gesicht umrahmen. Ist das wirklich zu viel verlangt? 

You make me glad I'm not alone

Isabelle rappelt sich auf und zieht mich mit ihr hoch.  
„Ich will genauso wenig gehen wie du“, sagt sie sanft. Sie sieht mir so offen und ehrlich entgegen, dass ich nicht anders kann, als ihr zu glauben. Das ist neu. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ein Mensch freiwillig seine Zeit mit mir verbringt. Noch weniger, dass er es genießen würde.  
Es fühlt sich gut an, nicht alleine zu sein, gemocht zu werden statt gefürchtet. Eine angenehme Wärme breitet sich in meinem Innern aus. Isabelle rückt näher und schlingt ihre Arme im meine Mitte. Sie scheint immer genau zu wissen, was in mir vorgeht.  
„Ich liebe dich, Raphael. Ich hoffe, das weißt du.“ Ihre Worte werden durch mein Shirt erstickt, doch ihre Bedeutung hallt klar in meinem Kopf wieder. Liebe. Ein Wort, von dem ich niemals dachte, dass irgendein Mensch sie auch nur im Entferntesten mit mir in Verbindung bringen würde. Ich weiß, dass ich Fehler habe. Ich werde zu schnell eifersüchtig, bin zu schweigsam, zu kalt. Und doch steht das stärkste, einfühlsamste, unglaublichste Mädchen, dem ich je begegnet bin, vor mir und sagt, dass es mich liebt, bereit, über all meine Fehler hinwegzusehen. Es ist, als würden all meine kühnsten Träume mit einem Schlag zur Realität werden, jedes Mal aufs Neue. Ich atme zittrig aus und vergrabe mein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.  
Jetzt, wo die Sucht bekämpft ist und ich nicht mehr von Blutdurst überwältigt werde, bin ich dazu in der Lage, jede Nuance ihres Duftes aufzunehmen. Sie riecht nach Rosen und Vanille und warmem Sommerregen. Sie riecht nach Glück und Sicherheit. Bis Isabelle in mein Leben getreten ist, wusste ich nicht, was es bedeutet, Zuhause zu sein. Doch sie hat mir ein Zuhause geschenkt, und ich bin ihr unendlich dankbar. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben fühle ich mich, als wäre ich angekommen, als hielte meine Zukunft mehr als Leere und Einsamkeit für mich bereit.

In silence we hear the tires upon the road

Das Geräusch der Straße reißt uns aus unserem Einklang und zurück in die Realität. Isabelle bohrt ihren Finger in meine Seite und kichert, als ich leicht zusammenzucke. Kein Geräusch der Welt konnte sich mit ihrem Lachen messen, und ich werde alles dafür tun, ihr immer Gründe zum Lachen zu schenken, auch wenn es heißen würde, noch tausende Finger in die Seite gebohrt zu bekommen. Ich versuche, meinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen, ihr mitzuteilen, was in meinem Inneren vorkommt, doch nur ein Krächzen entflieht meiner Kehle.  
Isabelle sieht mich kurz nachdenklich an, doch dann macht sich ein Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht breit. „Du musst nichts sagen, ich verstehe schon“, sagt sie, und ich sehe, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt. Wie kann sie mich nach so geringer Zeit so gut kennen?  
Sie beginnt, die Decke, auf der wir die ganze Nacht gesessen haben, zusammenzufalten, doch sie lässt mich keinen Augenblick lang aus den Augen. Ich will sie jetzt nicht gehen lassen. Ich kann sie jetzt nicht gehen lassen.  
„Wir- Wir könnten noch ins Hotel gehen. Wenn du Lust hast… und Zeit, meine ich“, räuspere ich mich. „Wenn nicht, ist das natürlich auch okay. Ich dachte nur…“  
„Liebend gerne“, unterbricht Isabelle endlich mein Gestammel und legt ihre Hand in meine. Ich streiche mit meinem Daumen über ihre weiche Haut. Plötzlich drückt sie mir die Picknickdecke in die Hand und lacht über mein verdutztes Gesicht.  
„Dann mal los“, sagt sie und zieht mich hinter ihr her. Ihre Schritte sind energisch und zielstrebig.

I turned to you and asked you why  
You're so awake you must be tired

„Wie kannst du noch so wach sein?“, wundere ich mich. „Wir sind die ganze Nacht wachgeblieben!“ Doch Isabelle lacht nur laut auf und verlangsamt ihren Schritt ein wenig, sodass wir nebeneinander gehen. Jetzt erkenne ich erst die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen und sehe, dass ihr die Müdigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben steht. Wie konnte ich das übersehen?  
„Weißt du, wir müssen nicht mehr zu mir gehen“, sage ich vorsichtig. „Du brauchst deinen Schlaf, wer wäre ich, wenn ich dich davon abhalten würde?“  
„Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass du mich um meinen Schlaf bringt“, lacht sie. „Nur dass ich dich diesmal in echt bei mir habe. Wer wäre ich, wenn ich mir diese Gelegenheit entgehen lassen würde?“

You say when we're apart you'll close your eyes

„Schlafen kann ich auch noch, wenn wir uns nicht mehr nicht mehr sehen“, fährt sie fort. Der Gedanke, auch nur noch eine Sekunde ohne sie zu verbringen, zerreißt mich innerlich. Wie kann ich wissen, das so etwas wundervolles auf mich warten und mich nicht mit jeder Faser meines Seins danach sehnen? Doch als ich wieder in ihr lächelndes Gesicht sehe, vergesse ich all meinen Schmerz. Als das Leid aus meiner Vergangenheit scheint wie eine vage Erinnerung, als würde ich ihn durch einen Schleier sehen. Nur Isabelle schafft das.

This is beautiful, this is beautiful  
Unmistakable, this is beautiful

We spent the day in central park

Die ganze Nacht haben wir im Central Park verbracht. Wir lagen einfach nebeneinander und redeten. Irgendwann wurde Isabelle die Position zu unbequem und sie streckte sich. Ich konnte nicht anders, als auf das Stück freigelegte Haut zu sehen, dass durch die ruckartige Bewegung entblößt wurde. Ich erkannte Namen, in schwarz auf ihrer Haut. Ich strich mit meiner Hand darüber und Isabelle zuckte wegen der plötzlichen Kälte zusammen.  
„Was ist das?“, murmelte ich leise.  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf in meine Richtung und sah mich nachdenklich an.  
„Es sind die Namen derer, die mir am meisten bedeuten“, erklärte sie. Ihre Stimme klang ehrfürchtig, was mir sagte, dass diese Namen auf ihrer Haut große Bedeutung für sie trugen. Sie schob ihr Oberteil weiter hoch und erlaubte mir freie Sicht auf jeden einzelnen Namen. An oberster Stelle stand ihre Familie. Maryse, Robert, Alec, Max, Jace. Darunter, in ebenso tiefem Schwarz, standen die Namen ihrer Freunde. Clary, Magnus, Simon. Man konnte sehen, dass diese Namen erst vor kurzem dazugekommen waren. Weiter darunter stand noch ein Name. Er war schwer zu entziffern, fast ausgeblichen. Meliorn.  
Ich spürte, wie Eifersucht in mir aufstieg. Er hatte kein Recht dazu, auf dieser Liste zu stehen, und erst recht nicht auf Isabelles Haut.

I wrote my name down on your arm

Isabelle schien meine Unruhe zu bemerken. Sie entzog mich meinem Griff und begann, in ihrer Tasche herumzuwühlen. Dann zog sie ihre Stele heraus und drückte sie mir in die Hand.  
„Na los“, sagte sie auffordernd, doch ich verstand nicht.  
„Was meinst du?“, runzelte ich die Stirn. Ich sah mich sicherheitshalber um, doch ich konnte bei bestem Willen keine Gefahr erkennen.  
„Was soll ich damit?“, fragte ich erneut und streckte ihr die Stele wieder entgegen.  
Isabelle verdrehte nur die Augen und machte keinerlei Anstalten, sie entgegenzunehmen. Stattdessen drehte sie mir ihren Rücken zu und hielt ihr Haar hoch.  
„Du sollst deinen Namen schreiben. Das kriegst du doch sicherlich hin?“, fragte sie neckend, doch ich konnte die Anspannung in ihrer Stimme hören.  
„Ja“, krächzte ich. Mir war bewusst, um was für eine Ehre es sich dabei handelte, und meine Hand zitterte, als ich anhob.  
„Du musst nicht nervös sein“, sagte Isabelle. „Es wird nur widerspiegeln, was wir ohnehin schon wissen.“ Ich konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, doch ich hörte sie förmlich zärtlich lächeln.  
Etwas sicherer setzte ich die Stele an und schrieb geschwungen meinen Namen in ihre perfekte Haut. Sie hisste kurz auf und ich strich beruhigend über die Stelle.  
„Wunderschön“, murmelte ich leise. „Danke.“  
„Kein Problem“, hauchte sie und legte ihren Kopf in meinen Schoß. So verweilten wir den Rest der Nacht.

You set off avalanches in my heart

Mittlerweile sind wir am Hotel angekommen. Sie betritt es ohne zu zögern, als ob nicht dutzende von Vampiren in seinem Inneren lauern würden. Es ist ein Zeichen ihres Vertrauens, das weiß ich, ein Vertrauen, das ich nicht enttäuschen werde. Es ist mein Job, dass sie sich sicher fühlt.  
Ich führe sie in den dritten Stock des Hotels, dort sind wir ungestört. Die Zeit mit Isabelle ist mir zu heilig, als dass ich sie mit anderen verschwenden will. Wenn wir zu zweit sind, ganz alleine, nur dann bin ich wahrlich frei. Ich glaube, es geht ihr nicht anders. Es tut ihr gut, manchmal all ihre Verpflichtungen als Schattenjägerin zu vergessen und einfach mal ein normales Mädchen sein zu können. Nun, so normal es in unserem Fall nunmal geht.  
Ich merke, wie ihr Blick im Raum hin und her wandert und letztendlich auf der alten Jukebox verharrt. Isabelle bewegt sich zielstrebig auf sie zu und ihre Augen beginnen zu leuchten, als sie ein Lied findet, das ihrem Geschmack zu entsprechen scheint.  
Ich schließe meine Augen, als ich die ersten Töne von Can’t Take My Eyes Off You erkenne. Natürlich. Als ich sie wieder öffne, steht Isabelle direkt vor mir und lacht mich an.  
„Lass uns tanzen“, sagt sie, und schlingt ihre Arme um meinen Nacken. Ich lasse mich nicht lange bitten und lege meine Hände auf ihre Hüften.  
„Weißt du“, beginne ich. „Es ist Jahre her, dass ich das letzte Mal getanzt habe.“  
„Nun, das ist eine Schande“, sagt Isabelle neckend. „Ein solches Talent sollte man nicht einfach so verschwenden.“  
Ich lache laut auf und drehe sie einmal um sich selbst. Gott, wie lange ist es her, dass ich unbeschwert gelacht habe?  
Isabelle schafft es, dass der harte Kern, mit dem ich mein Herz ummauert habe, langsam bröckelt. Bald läge mein Herz frei, entblößt und verletzlich, aber leicht und atmend. Als ich in die strahlenden Augen des Mädchens in meinen Armen blicke, weiß ich, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde.

This is beautiful, this is beautiful  
Unmistakable, this is beautiful

Wir drehen uns langsam um die eigene Achse, wieder und wieder und wieder. Unsere Schritte weisen keinerlei Finesse auf, doch das macht nichts. Wir sind gefangen in dem Moment, haben nur Augen füreinander. In den Armen des jeweils anderen sind wir unbesiegbar, abgeschottet vom Rest der Welt.  
Isabelle rückt näher und legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. Wir wiegen nur noch hin und her, erfüllt von den leisen Takten der Musik und dem Klang unserer Herzen.

I never could have seen  
Never could have seen this coming

Hätte man mir vor nur einem Jahr gesagt, dass ich bald den zauberhaftesten Menschen der Welt in meinen Armen halten würde, hätte ich ihn ausgelacht.  
Wie hätte ich, ein gefühlskalter, asexueller Blutsauger, auch bald die große Liebe finden sollen? Denn nichts anderes ist das hier. Die große Liebe. Nie habe ich etwas vergleichbares verspürt, auch nur annähernd. Nach meiner Verwandlung habe ich nicht geglaubt, auch nur noch einen Funken Liebe empfinden zu können. Was rede ich da eigentlich? Schon bevor ich zum Vampir wurde, habe ich nicht daran geglaubt. Und selbst wenn, hätte ich mir nie etwas erträumt, was so dermaßen groß wie das hier ist. Doch Isabelle war immer für eine Überraschung gut.

The most amazing things  
They arrive within a moment

Schon als ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe, wusste ich es. Ihr Gesicht ging mir in den folgenden Wochen einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, ihre Stimme nicht mehr aus dem Ohr. Nur einen Moment hat es gebraucht. Einen perfekten, vollkommenen Moment, und ich war ihr mit Haut und Haar verfallen, Hals über Kopf verliebt. Als sie mich das erste Mal anlächelte, wusste ich, dass es der Beginn etwas wunderbaren war. Und wie Recht ich damit haben sollte.

I never could have seen  
Never could have seen this coming on  
I never could have seen  
Never could have seen this coming

You are here with me, I'm alive all of a sudden

Ich hatte vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt, ein Mensch zu sein. Mit Emotionen, Freunden. Liebhabern. Doch Isabelle ist wie ein Weckruf, ein Licht in der Dunkelheit. Ich spüre, wie ich langsam wieder zurück zu mir selbst finde, meinem wirklichen Selbst. Ich will diese veränderte, kalte Version von mir abschütteln und hinter mir lassen. Isabelle hat etwas besseres verdient. Isabelle hat jemanden verdient, der sie mit ganzem Herzen liebt und in der Lage ist, diesen Gefühlen auch Ausdruck zu verleihen. Und ich weiß, dass ich genau dieser jemand werden kann.

Anyone can see, anyone can see it's beautiful

Ich frage mich, was die anderen denken würden, wenn sie uns jetzt so sehen könnten. Die meisten von ihnen würden wohl lachen. Der große Vampir ganz schwach, einer Schattenjägerin zu Füßen liegend. Andere würden vielleicht nur einen Mann und eine Frau sehen, die miteinander tanzen und sich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt lieben. Eine Schönheit, die mit keiner anderen zu vergleichen ist.  
Doch wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, könnte es mich nicht weniger kümmern, was andere von uns halten. Alles, was zählt, ist was Isabelle denkt. Ich sehe ihr tief in die Augen und bin überwältigt von dem Sturm, der in ihnen herrscht. Ich weiß, wie sie fühlt, und sie weiß, wie ich fühle.

„Ich liebe dich.“

You set off avalanches in my heart  
You set off avalanches in my heart  
You set off avalanches in my heart  
You set off avalanches in my heart

This is beautiful, this is beautiful  
Unforgettable, this is beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Song: This Is Beautiful von Tyrone Wells


End file.
